


Honeymoon

by captaincastle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Wedding jitters. The fear of the unknown for parenthood. Excitement for their new lives as a married couple. Loving touches. "What's on the room service menu?"All questions and thoughts on Frank and Maria's minds their first night of their honeymoon.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea: what about a glimpse of when Maria is pregnant with their first and she’s being super strong in front of frank, but he catches her having a break down when she thought he was gone. She’s scared of having a baby, being a parent, their future, all that good stuff and Frank is super calm and levelheaded and reassuring.

The key reader beeps when Frank slides in the card key, Maria giggles with anticipation to see the room. She tugs on his sleeve and playfully pushes him to open the door. He nudges open the door with his foot while turning to gather his wife in his arms. 

“Frank the luggage!!” she squeals as she’s swept off her feet. 

“It’s rude to call yourself luggage babe,” Frank winks. He sets her down in the room with a kiss. Twirling to look at the space, Maria claps her hands together happily. 

It’s a big but humble honeymoon suite. 

“What no heart shaped bed?” jokes Frank setting down their things. 

Frank’s hands find Maria’s hips and he pulls her in for a sweet kiss. Her hands smooth up his chest.

“I can’t believe we’re married,” she smiles. “Is the tub heart shaped?” 

Frank snorts a laugh and kisses her cheek, “let’s go look.” 

While the tub is not heart shaped, it’s big enough for the both of them. 

“Frank, there’s no towels.” 

“I’ll go down to the front desk and get some.”

He kisses her temple and pockets his card key. 

Maria takes his absence as an opportunity to change into her lingerie. She puts on the most elegant white set she has. Though there were no towels, there are some robes in the bathroom, and she puts one on. 

Before she ties the robe, she does a once over in the mirror in the bathroom. Her stomach has a slight swell from the baby. She smiles for a beat, then tears form in her eyes when she catches a glimpse of her wedding ring. The diamond sparkles in the bathroom light, and this all feels too real suddenly. 

Her stomach churns with nerves. Questions and doubts race through her mind.

She hears the key reader beep and the door open with a click. Quickly she ties the robe around herself, and does her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

A soft gasp escapes her lips when she turns to see Frank leaning in the bathroom doorway. 

“Frank, you scared me! You’re so quiet!” 

He takes one step forward. 

“Why were you crying?” He sets down the clean towels on the counter. 

“I’m scared.” 

“C’mere,” Frank motions with his fingers. He takes her hand and leads her to the sitting area. He sits down on the main couch, and he pulls her down onto his lap. Not speaking, Frank rests his chin on her shoulder. She feels his nose press against her neck. She sniffles a couple more times, and when she calms, Frank begins to speak. 

“Wedding jitters, hormones, and fear of the unknown of being a momma are all in that thick stubborn head of yours,” Frank taps her temple with his forefinger. “Wanna know somethin? I’m scared too. I don’t know how to be a dad. And I’m going to have to leave you when duty calls. But I ain’t leavin’ you ever. You got that? We will figure this out together.” 

Maria hums a soft sigh. 

“Look at me Maria.” 

She sniffles again, but a smile spreads across her face when she sees his smile. Her freshly painted nails comb through his short hair. 

“This week, don’t worry about anything. This week is about you and me baby.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

“Is that right?” Frank smiles. “I’m gonna take care of you. Tonight in that bed, and for the rest of our lives yeah? I might be overseas, but I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, Maria rests her head on his shoulder. 

“Anything good on the room service menu?” 

“You and the little one hungry?” Frank slides his hand under her robe to smooth over the soft swell of her belly. His warm hand against her skin made her shiver. 

Sitting up in Frank’s lap, Maria unties the robe. She straddles his hips, and his eyes darken. 

“Hungry for somethin’ that ain’t on the menu then.” 

Maria can’t help but smile, and she toys with him by grinding her hips. 

Frank pushes off her robe, and gets a good look at her. The white lace clings to her skin and Frank feels his bottom lip drop a little. 

Her hands slide under his shirt, and her fingers explore his tight abs and chest. 

They take things really slow, this is special. 

Frank’s shirt is slipped off and thrown. Then come the lazy kisses. His hands in her hair, her hands on his shoulders. Swollen lips brush together. Frank’s tongue softly makes it’s way into her mouth. Maria’s arms move around his head. His hands caress her skin. She gasps when he squeezes sensitive flesh, he groans when she moves her hips. 

With a swift motion, Frank holds her tight and lifts her off the couch. He lays her out on the bed, and dims the lights. 

“Ohh Frank, you’re getting romantic on me,” she teases. Frank thinks he’s not romantic, but Maria disagrees, he’s the most romantic man she knows. 

“Russo is always on me for that shit. Not takin’ any advice from him.” 

“I’m pretty sure he took home one of my bridesmaids.” 

“Maybe two,” Frank snorts out a laugh. 

Maria’s head falls back on the bed with laughter, but then the laughter turns to a gasp. Frank kisses up her thighs. Frank takes his time to pleasure her. He told her that he was going to take care of her. 

After her first high, Frank lets her breath for a moment before he begins to kiss her again. Pausing at moment at her belly, he rests his forehead against the slight swell. 

“I’d do anything for you two you know that?” 

“I do,” Maria scratches her nails on the back of Frank’s head. 

Frank snorts out a laugh, “second time I’ve heard you say that today.” 

“Don’t that tickles!” Maria wriggles under him. 

“What?” Frank looks up. “Damn I thought I knew all your spots.” 

He traces his finger on her lower stomach, where his nose had been. 

“Frank!!” 

“You’ll never find my ticklish spot,” he teases smugly and presses a firm kiss on her belly. 

“So you do have one!” 

“I’ll never tell.”

“I’ll find it!” Maria props up on her elbows. To distract her, Frank bites down on her hip. He blazes a trail up her body and kisses everything he can get his lips on. 

Finally he makes his way up to her lips, and they lazily kiss while the last of their clothes are removed. 

Frank knows what his wife likes, and he takes good care to keep up his promise of taking good care of her in their bed. He doesn’t stop until she’s gasping for air and sighing his name. Her trembles and quivers tell him all he needs to know. 

When Frank hits his high, he presses his forehead against her sternum. His hot breath warms her stomach. Again her hands rub on his head while she holds him. 

“You’re gonna be a great mom sweetheart,” Frank kisses her skin. “It doesn’t matter where you are or where I am, we’ll do this together. You and me.” 

He places one more firm kiss on her skin, and stands. He stoops to get his pants, and shakes his head when he sees Maria staring. 

“I think you only married me cuz of my ass.” 

“Shit Frank you caught on my secret. So early in our marriage too. Can we build a relationship off that?” 

“I think we can work something out,” he teases and pinches her ass when she walks by him to the bathroom. 

He gets comfortable on the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table. Glancing over the menu, he picks out what he wants and waits for Maria before he makes the call. 

He flips through a couple channels and lands on a movie. His arm rests against the backside of the couch, menu in his lap. 

Maria exits the bathroom with her robe back on. Her makeup is off, and her hair is up. Frank looks from the tv and smiles at his wife. His smile looks the same as it did when he saw her walk down the aisle earlier that day. He’ll always think she’s beautiful. 

“Hey you,” Maria presses a kiss to Frank’s cheek and sits down on his lap. He kisses her hair and hums. 

With a tiny smile, Frank pulls the menu out from under Maria, “does that mean you’re on the menu?” 

“Startin’ early with dad jokes huh Mr. Castle?” she smirks and takes the menu from him to look for herself. “And you already had a taste, do you want seconds?” She doesn’t look up as she runs her finger down the list of items.

“Pretty sure that’s what a honeymoon is for Mrs. Castle,” Frank hums into her neck. “That sounds good.”

She hums happily as her ‘yes.’ 

“Where’s the phone? You know what you want?” 

Frank reaches for the phone and sets it in Maria’s lap. 

“Want me to order?” Frank offers. 

“I’ve never order room service. I want to,” she smiles. 

She picks up the receiver and Frank punches the number. Maria orders their food, and Frank smiles at her twirling the phone chord around her fingers while she talks. She catches him, and his ears turn pink. 

His broken nose gets a kiss once she hangs up the phone. Scooting over a little, Maria sits right up next to Frank on the couch. Her legs drape over his lap, and his arm hangs over her shoulder, while his other hand rests on her thighs. 

“Thank you Frank.” 

“For what?” he looks at her. 

“For what you’ve done for me. I know you’ll keep your promise to always take care of me.”

“You bet I will,” he kisses her cheek with a lingering kiss. He holds her tight as they watch tv and patiently wait for room service.

"We're going to be just fine, Frank."


End file.
